


Seeded

by LSeale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Horror, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Crying, Enemas, Forced Orgasm, Impregnation, Inflation, Invasion, Other, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Sounding, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Xeno, mild vore, plant tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSeale/pseuds/LSeale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eryx, a deep-space adventurer, crash lands on an unfamiliar planet. He really should have read that xenobotany briefing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeded

A soft, persistent beeping sounded in Eryx's ear, rousing him from unconsciousness. His center of balance was off - it felt like he was suspended in midair, and he went from groggy to alert in seconds, blinking rapidly to clear his vision.

The inside of the cockpit was bathed in amber alert lighting; the air seal had been compromised. Luckily, he'd been close to an M-class planet when his ship had been hit by debris, and the air outside wouldn't kill him. It had lower nitrogen and higher oxygen content than he was used to, but shouldn't cause any lasting harm.

The hanging sensation came from his pilot's harness, keeping him in his chair against the planet's gravity. It looked like the ship had come to rest on the side of a steep hill, its nose dug into the dirt, tipped sideways and nearly upside-down. Eryx fumbled for the catch of his harness and slithered out of the pilot's chair, across the tilted floor, and onto the far bulkhead with an ungainly thump. "Ow."

The beeping was from the ship's computer, telling him that the engines had been forced into shutdown to prevent an overheat. Eryx killed the alert and put his back to the bulkhead, checking himself over for injuries. The harness had done its job - aside for some bruising where it had held him against the pilot's chair, he was unharmed.

"All right then. Time to figure out where in the galaxy I am." Eryx hauled himself up the tilted deck of the ship to the console, bringing up his charts with a flick of his fingers. The amber lighting faded to a cool blue, a blinking red dot pointing out Eryx's position on the fourth planet in this system. The information placard next to the planet called it Corynnan 4, a sparsely populated tropical planet with limited interstellar capabilities.

"Super." Eryx scrolled through the information placard, taking note of the planet's large predators and natural hazards, giving the xenobotany section only a cursory glance - he had rations, and wasn't planning on picking local berries. A sweep of the surrounding area showed no major electromagnetic signatures that could have been a settlement. Eryx grabbed his survival pack from one of the overhead compartments and pried open the manual release for the auxiliary hatch. He left his ship's beacon broadcasting a distress signal and tucked a communications unit in the pocket of his flight suit, then slipped out the hatch.

It was about a three foot drop from the ship's deck to the spongy, dark earth of the jungle floor. His ship had carved a path of broken trees to its resting point, a mangled trail of vegetation that would stand out from the air like a sore thumb. Eryx hitched his pack higher on his shoulder and shaded his eyes, trying to get a look at the sun. The information placard said that this world's sun rose and set the same way it did on Terra. If he walked north, there was a body of water not far from here where he might be able to construct a shelter. Putting the setting sun on his left, Eryx strode away from the ship, a brief pang in his chest at leaving it open in the middle of unknown alien territory.

The walk was slow going. The planet had dense underbrush, and the canopy was thick with leaves, which meant Eryx had to stop often to catch a glimpse of sunlight and correct his course. Loud buzzing filled his ears, from insects that up until now seemed not to consider him worth taking a bite out of. Eryx appreciated that small miracle, since he was already uncomfortable enough - the flight suit, designed to insulate him in the cold of space, was a sauna in the planet's atmosphere. Eryx unzipped it and shrugged the top half off his shoulders, tying it around his waist and leaving him bare-chested. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. The further north he walked and the closer to the water he got, the spongier the ground became, until his boots were sinking ankle deep in soft brown muck.

He was almost to the edge of the water, able to glimpse a glittering ribbon of blue through the underbrush, when he stopped in his tracks. The trees had given way to a small clearing, carpeted by fallen leaves and soft moss, but it was what dominated the far end of the clearing that made Eryx wary.

It was a huge flower, easily taller than Eryx, shaped roughly like a long test tube. The lower end was bulbous, and Eryx could see some kind of liquid filling the flower at the bottom. Its petals branched away from the pitcher shape like long, diaphanous fronds, a delicate orange streaked with bright pink and dark red. The flower itself grew against the side of one of the large jungle trees, supported by thick vines that wrapped around the trunk. It was likely parasitic and, if Eryx wasn't mistaken, almost certainly carnivorous. 

He would need to go around it to get to the water source. The frond-like petals waved gently in the breeze, but Eryx didn't think they were prehensile - they looked too delicate, and the plant probably relied on thirsty animals trying to get to the water it held. If he passed outside of its reach, he should be all right.

Eryx stepped out from the treeline into the clearing. Assuming that what he could see of the plant was all of the plant was his first mistake.

The ground erupted into a writhing mess, and Eryx was yanked off his feet before he could react. Vines about as thick around as his wrist twined around his ankles and up his calves, locking tight around his legs. Eryx yelled, scrabbling at the vines and trying to pry them away from his limbs. They were cool and smooth to the touch, but too tough for his fingernails to gain purchase. They were a darker umber color than the flower itself, striped with brown the same shade as the soil. It had allowed the vines to hide under the loose surface of dirt and fallen leaves without being seen.

Eryx's heart pounded in panic as he tried to pry his legs loose from the plant's grip. The vines were snaking higher, dragging him slowly across the clearing toward the pitcher-shaped flower, locking around his thighs now. Eryx whipped his pack off his shoulder and yanked at the closure, digging frantically for some kind of weapon to fight back with. His hand closed around the fire-starter, a heat wand whose manufacturers boasted could start a fire from damp wood in a downpour. Eryx pressed it against one of the vines and jammed the trigger.

Instead of prompting the vines to let go of him, the touch of the white-hot wand made them tighten, sending shooting pains up Eryx's legs as his joints creaked. "Ah, fuck-!" Eryx shouted, letting go of the trigger. The grip on his legs relaxed, not enough for him to get free but enough for the pain to stop - and immediately, more vines coiled around him. Two looped over his bare torso, one curling around his waist and the other pinning his arms to his sides. Another thick vine snaked around Eryx's throat, and his breath went quick and panicked even though it didn't squeeze, only lay there like a heavy promise.

The motion of the vines toward the flower quickened, until Eryx was being dragged across the clearing, soft moss and softer earth squelching around him. He tried to work his fingers under the vines he could reach, pry them off his legs, but they were too strong for him to budge, like steel shackles instead of alien plant matter. His heart pounded and his mouth was dry, one thought spinning around his head over and over again - he was going to die on this backwater jungle planet, digested by a carnivorous vine. He was sure there were more ignoble ways to go, but he couldn't think of one at the moment.

The vines picked him up into the air when they finally reached the far side of the clearing, suspending him to hang helpless over the mouth of the pitcher. He could see down inside it now, the sunlight filtering through its orange petals giving the inside a warm, womb-like glow. There didn't seem to be enough liquid at the bottom for him to drown, and a horrific, despairing thought chased its way through his mind - how long he would be left alive with the full knowledge that he was slowly being dissolved? It made his stomach lurch and his gorge rise, renewing his futile struggles against the vines.

The hold on him shifted, and Eryx swallowed hard, trying to override his panic to pay attention to what was happening. A smaller, more slender vine slid in between his foot and his boot, prying the footwear off and discarding it. It slid around his ankle, divesting him of his socks and then snaking up the leg of his flight suit. It traveled along his outseam, straining against the thick material, until finally it gave with a loud tearing sound. Eryx's thoughts stuttered to a halt and he stared mutely as the vines shredded his flight suit, ripping it away from his body and throwing it aside just like his boots.

"What," Eryx said flatly, watching the vine worm its way into his underclothes and slowly work them down his bare legs, until he was completely stripped, hanging nude in midair above the pitcher flower. The grip of the vines around his legs hadn't slackened, but the ones around his torso loosened and re-adjusted until he was spread-eagled, one vine holding each of his limbs straight away from his body, one looped around his waist and one still curled around his neck.

Eryx strained against the grip on his arms, twisting in the vines that pulled him inexorably down, down, into the orange-filtered light of the flower. It was like the plant had removed any offensive, indigestible material so it could dissolve him in peace. Eryx viciously hoped he was poisonous, and that the alien pitcher plant would shrivel and die even as its digestive acids slowly ate away at him. 

The thin, gauzy petals stroked at his skin as he was drawn into the flower's mouth, almost like they were tasting him, licking at his flesh. Eryx jerked away, a panicked noise climbing up out of his clenched teeth. His descent into the flower didn't slow, which Eryx took to mean that whatever the petals thought of his taste, they didn't think he was unappetizing. His heart pounded in his throat, and fear sweat broke out over his skin. Drowning would have been a mercy.

"Help! Hey!" Eryx tried in vain to keep his head at least out of the mouth of the plant, but it was no use. He was pulled into the mouth with the petals still brushing gently against his skin, until at last the top of his head disappeared beneath the lip and the petals curled to close around the top like a maw swallowing him up. Eryx took a long, deep breath and let out a loud scream that broke into a despairing wail, yanking on the vines with all his strength, but he was alone here - there was no settlement nearby, and nobody could hear him.

Instead of being dropped into the fluid pooling at the bottom of the plant, to drown or be digested, Eryx watched wild-eyed as he was drawn toward the flower's internal walls. The vines shifted, rearranging themselves again, and Eryx gave one more whole-body jerk, trying to dislodge them. Something sticky met his back, then the backs of his arms and his head - he pulled against it, but the adhesive was strong, not giving an inch. His back, head, and arms were glued to the wall of the flower, suspended some feet above the fluid below. The vines around his legs moved, bending his knees almost up to his chest, lifting and parting his legs. Eryx's ankles and knees were suspended in the vines, holding him spread open and pinned against the flower's wall.

Eryx swallowed, his throat sore from screaming, and looked around the inside of the plant. He could see no evidence of other victims, either glued to the wall or suspended in the liquid below. He couldn't think of what the plant could want with him like this - it certainly didn't seem sapient, made no effort to communicate and only reacted to the most basic of stimuli. That meant it was driven by instinct, and if it wasn't instinct to eat, he was completely lost on what it might want.

He probably should have read the xenobotany briefing.

The plant didn't do anything to him right away, perhaps giving him time to stop struggling. Slowly, the beating of his heart in his throat calmed. The vine around his neck loosened and disappeared, as did the ones around his arms, leaving him stuck to the wall but no longer bound. Not that it did him much good, since he wasn't strong enough to wrench away from the flower's wall any more than he was strong enough to kick out of the grip of the vines on his legs. Eryx stopped straining against the vines. He was only wasting his energy, and tiring himself out when there was no chance of getting away wouldn't do him any good if he actually did find an opportunity to escape.

The first light touches came after his breathing slowed, from the more slender vines, like the ones that had ripped his clothes off. The soft tip of one vine skimmed over the bottom of his bare foot, making Eryx squirm and twitch. It slipped between his toes, brushed over the arch of his foot, traced around his ankle - Eryx clenched his teeth to contain his reaction, twitching and giggling helplessly. The vine trailed up to the back of his knee, gentle like a caress. It still tickled, and Eryx's muscles tensed as he tried to thrash away, but the vines didn't give.

Another vine started on his opposite foot as the first prodded curiously at the crease of his groin. The ticklish pressure of the vine on his foot soon morphed to the same kind of lingering touch as the other, which was now smoothing over the tender skin on the inside of his thigh. Eryx watched them move, swallowing against his dry throat, and let out a startled yelp when the tip of one vine flicked at his balls. The vine's movement paused, perhaps cataloging his reaction, and then it returned with a more gentle touch, thoroughly exploring the tender skin of his sac and his cock, which was responding to the attentions despite how much Eryx willed himself to stay soft.

It was a losing battle from the get-go, especially when the vines took specific interest in his dick. One of them wrapped around the shaft and began to stroke like it was jerking him off, while the other continued to fondle his balls, the tip of the vine nudging at his perineum. Without being able to move, the sensations of Eryx's body were heightened. His skin was slick with sweat, easing the slide of the vine over his cock. He could feel himself flushing, heat building in his cheeks and down his neck. He gasped when the vine squeezed tighter, sending a jolt of hot pleasure through his gut, and kept gasping - it was like the thick jungle air was suffocating him, not the least of which because it was stagnant inside the plant. There was also the scent - the plant smelled overpoweringly sweet, cloying and overperfumed, and the taste of it lingered on Eryx's tongue.

More of the slender vines began to move over his skin, starting at his fingertips and stroking his palms the same way they had done to his feet. They trailed up his arms and over his chest, brushing over his nipples without the deliberate touch of the vine around his cock. The smooth tips of the vines were gentle against his skin, making him break out in goosebumps. The vines started moving up over his throat, over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, and Eryx squeezed his eyes shut mouth shut, huffing frantic breaths through his nose. The tips of the vines nudged at his ears and nostrils, but retreated quickly, apparently having discovered that those openings were too small to force their way into.

Eryx's thigh muscles strained, trying to close his legs as the vine brushing gently over his balls eased back into the crease of his ass, but there was no stopping the invasion. The tip of the vine pressed against his hole, dry pressure that was far from pleasurable even with the other vine still working his cock. The cautious, gradual penetration burned with no lubrication, like a curious finger pushing in and out of him, and Eryx found himself wishing the vine would get on with it. He regretted that almost immediately when the vine did shove cruelly, sliding into him dry. Eryx yelled something rude at the plant he'd picked up from a couple systems over - he didn't understand the language but he gathered it was pretty vicious. He wasn't sexually inexperienced by any means, but generally his partners were considerate enough to get slick before sticking anything up his ass.

Two vines invaded his mouth, pushing behind his lips and teeth. Eryx bit down, but the tough, fibrous surface of the plant didn't give. The tips of the vines explored the line of his gums, the soft flesh of his cheeks, and one pushed to the back of his tongue far enough to make him gag. It yanked back abruptly at the reaction like it had been startled, and Eryx had a single precious moment to gather his dignity before it was back, poking curiously at the top of his throat this time. It found the place where his airway met his throat and Eryx let out a wordless, panicked whine at the sudden thought that it might obstruct his breathing and suffocate him to death.

Eryx couldn't even focus on that indignity of the vines stuffed in his mouth, not with the persistent burn of the tendril in his ass and the contrasting jolts of pleasure from his cock. The vine stroking him there was now prodding curiously at his slit, the very tip of it soft and unbelievably good against the sensitive head. One of the vines in his mouth pressed down on his tongue, and another vine wrapped around his chest and began toying with his nipples. Eryx's muscles jerked at the stimulation, and his breath came shorter, huffed around the vines in his mouth and accompanied by soft noises of pleasure he wished he couldn't hear himself make.

The burn of friction in his ass eased at the same time a pungent, sickly-sweet smell filled the air. The vines were secreting some kind of fluid - it was thick and bitter on his tongue, enough to make him gag at the taste, but Eryx found himself grateful for it. It eased the slide of the vine inside him, even as the plant stuffed more and more into him. It was penetrating deeper into him than anything should, squirming around in his guts. Eryx couldn't move his head, but if he strained enough he could look down at himself - he swore the vine was so deep in him he should be able to see it, but his stomach stayed flat.

Something pushed at the slit of his cock, an unexpected source of pressure. Eryx protested, a wordless, frustrated sound that was muffled by the vines in his mouth. He could only just see at the edge of his vision - a tiny, slender tendril from the tip of the vine working his cock was sliding slowly into the slit, disappearing further into his shaft. It wasn't painful - whatever the plant was secreting lubricated the slide of it in him - but the sensation of fullness where nothing should be made him tremble. His cock lay full and heavy on his belly, the vine still working the shaft while the thin tendril on the end worked deeper into his slit.

The sensation of being penetrated on all sides was too much. A second vine pushed into his ass beside the first, stretching him open even further and curling hard against his prostate. Eryx moaned, long and agonized, the muscles of his stomach tensing. When he came, the tendril inside his cock didn't move - semen welled up around it and dribbled down Eryx's shaft. The slide of the vine around his cock grew slicker, but it didn't stop moving. Eryx's moans became whines, and he tried to squirm away from the stimulation - it was too much, after he'd already come, and an ache was beginning to build behind his cock.

His struggles made no more difference now than they had before. The only thing he could do was shove uselessly at the vines in his mouth with his tongue and make undignified whining noises of protest. One of the vines pressed against the roof of his mouth again, then started to slide further down his throat. Eryx's breaths became frantic and shallow, obstructed by the vine, and then suddenly he couldn't draw any breath at all. He jerked, yanking at the bonds and pulling with all his strength to try and pry himself loose from the sticky wall of the flower. His head started to throb, his lungs aching from the lack of air, and he felt moisture slide down his cheeks - tears of panic. 

The plant didn't seem to notice it was killing him at first. The vine around his cock continued to stroke lazily, and the thin tendril penetrating his shaft wiggled and withdrew a little before sliding back inside him, more thick drops of come dripping from the slit. Eryx's struggles grew weaker, and his vision began to cloud around the edges. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to prepare himself for the inevitable - as much as anyone could prepare themselves for the impending end of their consciousness.

Something forced its way into Eryx's nose. He flinched, trying to jerk away with what was left of his strength, then gagged as it pushed in deeper, not stopping when it came to the junction of his nasal passage and his throat. Instead it pushed past the vine that was blocking his airway. A sharp pain lanced through Eryx's upper chest, and then with a rush of cool air, his lungs expanded. He blinked tears out of his eyes and crossed them to try and get a look at what it was. Another slim tendril like the one in his cock had forced its way up his nose and down into his windpipe. This one must have been hollow - every couple of seconds, a rush of air filled his lungs, like the plant was breathing for him.

Eryx supposed he should have been relieved, but instead a hot fury began to build up in his chest. The plant had already made him helpless, forced him to come, penetrated him in every way it could - now it even took his air from him, measuring it out and providing only what was necessary to keep him alive. What did it _want?_ Eryx still couldn't figure it out. 

The vine in his throat pushed cautiously deeper, retreating a couple inches and then forcing its way in again. He could feel every motion from his mouth down his chest, but he couldn't even make noises anymore, not stuffed the way he was. The solid mass down his esophagus was an uncomfortable, nearly painful sensation.

The first vine in his ass, the one snaked so deep into him it must be nearly in his belly, withdrew from him slowly. The relief of emptiness didn't last - as soon as it had withdrawn, leaving only the second vine pressing cruelly against his sensitive prostate, something moved in Eryx's peripheral vision. Two more vines, different from all the others, peeled themselves away from the sticky orange walls of the flower. These didn't have the same brown-and-orange bands as the others. They were a pale yellow, coated in some kind of fluid, and looked to be hollow. Eryx stared at them with dread, wondering what the plant had in store for him now.

The first of the two hollow vines slid along his thigh, leaving a slimy trail in its wake. It stroked over his balls, making Eryx's whole body twitch, then pressed against his hole. It was bigger around than the vine that had just withdrawn from him, and with the second vine still in his ass, it had to work its way slowly into his body, eased by whatever slick fluid it was coated in.

Like the vine before it, the hollow appendage squirmed deep inside him, penetrating into Eryx's guts. It made his abdomen cramp and his stomach muscles tense. Eryx's throat bobbed in a choking swallow around the vine still stuffing his throat, and then he gagged in surprise when a rush of cold liquid shot into his guts.

Eryx couldn't tell how much of it was in him, or what it was. The hollow vine withdrew, sliding out of his ass and letting the fluid drip out of him into the plant's pool of liquid below. Eryx's face grew hot and embarrassed at the noises, but what was even worse was when the hollow vine shoved back into him and did it again - more liquid this time, enough to send cramping pains shooting through his belly before it pulled out. The vine still in his ass rubbed over his prostate as the liquid drained from him this time, his stomach rippling as his body tried to expel the foreign invasion.

The movement of the vine around his cock sped up, and the tendril in his slit worked him from the inside, sliding in and out of him in an excruciating rhythm that made his fingers twitch and his eyes roll back in his head. He was going to come again, and soon - then the hollow vine shoved back into him a third time, pumping him full, and Eryx choked around the vine in his throat as a second orgasm hit him. This time, when he stared down at his belly, he could see a small bulge.

Clearly the plant was prepping him for something, he thought dizzily, as the hollow vine pulled free of his body again. He watched in horrified fascination as his stomach flattened out, the liquid draining out of him again. The vine squirmed back into him, shoving deeper and deeper and flooding his belly with more. This time it hurt, not just a small cramp but real, lancing pains, and Eryx felt more tears prick at the corners of his eyes. His chest rose and fell without really breathing, an impotent reflection of his panic, and he couldn't look away from his expanding belly even though it made his skin crawl.

This time, the vine didn't pull out of him. Eryx's stomach cramped horribly, a sharp, lancing pain that brought with it an overpowering urge to push whatever was in him _out_. He yanked at the stickiness holding his arms spread and squeezed his eyes shut against the pain, drooling helplessly around the vine in his mouth. The vines around his cock were still moving, despite his second orgasm, and the jolts of oversensitivity went straight down his legs and up his spine. Tears spilled down his cheeks and his chest heaved with silent sobs, the air from the tendril in his nose still puffing into his lungs at regular, almost mechanical intervals.

The vine down his esophagus began to move, slowly withdrawing. Eryx choked and gagged around it as it pulled out of his throat and finally his mouth, gasping desperately for air and letting out pathetic sobs that made him grateful nobody had come to find the source of his screaming earlier. If he was going to die like this, at least he'd do it alone, where nobody could witness his utter loss of dignity.

"Please stop," he said, knowing it was futile and unable to help himself - his voice was rough and thick with desperation, tears rolling down his cheeks unchecked. It hurt, it hurt so badly, and he had a horrible suspicion that the plant wasn't done with him yet.

The second hollow vine nudged at his mouth then, and Eryx defiantly clamped his lips shut. The plant's vines tightened around his legs, and the one still in his ass pressed hard against his prostate, sending a bolt of horrible, painful pleasure ripping up his spine. It was almost like the plant was admonishing him for resisting. The hollow tube pressed against his lips, the sticky fluid smearing through the snot and tears on Eryx's face. Eryx kept his teeth clenched. He felt like he would burst if the plant put anything else inside him.

Panic began to set in when he realized that the breathing tube the plant had inserted was no longer inflating his lungs - incentive, he thought dizzily, to open his mouth to breathe. He tried to suck air through his nose, but with his sinuses swollen from crying he only managed to choke on mucus. _Please no_. Eryx's lungs ached. He needed air so badly, but with it would come something worse, but he couldn't hold out forever-

He gasped. The vine was there immediately, shoving into his mouth and down his esophagus. Eryx choked and clenched his fists, shoving at it with his tongue. The lubricating fluid it was coated with tasted so sweet it made his stomach lurch and he gagged on it. He could feel the tube descending into his stomach, and with it came another puff of air from the breathing tube.

If Eryx got out of this and lived, he was going to burn this entire rainforest to the ground.

Everything stilled for a moment. Eryx kept his eyes closed, trying to ride out the sensations. The last thing he had left was his head - his ability to think - and if he gave in to the screaming despair that had begun to sink into his heart, he might as well resign himself to whatever fate the plant had in store. He was so full, his normally flat, toned stomach now distended visibly, looking like he'd let himself go.

Abruptly, the vine in his ass spasmed, and another gush of liquid rushed into his stomach, bringing with it another wave of excruciating pain. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, and sweat poured down his brow. When he looked again, his belly was another inch rounder.

The tube in his throat began to move, then - not withdrawing or pushing in further, but beginning to swell. It hurt almost as bad as the cramps in his gut. Eryx's vision went grey, and he felt like he was hovering on the edge of consciousness, unable to think for the amount of pain lancing through his abdomen.

Something hard and round pressed against his tongue through the tube, sliding to the back of his mouth. Eryx gagged around the lump as it was pushed down into his throat, a sharp contrast to the dull, throbbing, constant pain of his stomach. He felt every inch of its passage as it traveled through his esophagus and into his stomach. As soon as it had passed out of the tube, another one pressed into his mouth.

_Seeds,_ Eryx thought, horror making his limbs tremble. _It's putting seeds in me._

A frantic, panicked energy coursed through him, and Eryx began to struggle again in earnest. Each movement sent more sharp, lancing pain through his stomach, but he didn't care - he had to escape. He already felt like he was going to split at the seams, and if the size of the plant was anything to go by, he didn't think it would stop at two or three. Pain made his muscles tremble, and the vines didn't slacken their grip. All Eryx's struggles did was make the vine around his cock start moving again, slow, painful pulls on his soft, spent cock that made fresh tears spill from his eyes. 

After the first couple seeds, they started to come quicker, a new one pressing against his tongue before the last was even halfway down his throat. The cramps were worse - if the breathing tube in his nose hadn't been filling his lungs every time they started to ache, Eryx didn't think he'd be able to breathe for the pain. He dug his fingernails into his palms and choked a swallow around the tube before he pried his eyes open, his vision swimming in tears, and looked down at his stomach with dread.

It was grotesquely bloated, several inches out past its normal shape. He could feel the seeds as they rolled against each other inside him. The tube in his ass twitched and gushed, and Eryx let out a garbled, choked whine around the tube in his throat as his belly distended still further. Whatever the plant was filling him with seemed to be necessary for the seeds to survive - or perhaps it was just stretching him out so he could take everything the plant made him carry.

The seeds came faster now, stretching Eryx's throat raw and falling into his belly like a cascade of stones. He could make out individual shapes now; small, round lumps against the stretched skin of his belly that Eryx could only stare at in horror. Every time he felt like he would burst if he tried to take any more, another small spurt of fluid increased the size of his stomach and more seeds pushed down his throat.

Through it all, the vines kept working at his cock and his prostate, a painful knife-edge of too much pleasure that made the muscles in his thighs quiver and sent tingling sensations out to the tips of his toes. Eryx wanted desperately for it to stop - it was worse, when the plant seemed to be forcing him to enjoy it. The slim vine inside his cock kept him from going completely soft, teasing at the tender insides of his shaft and making him convulse and sob with the intensity of it.

Eryx lost count of how many seeds the plant pushed down his throat and into his bloated belly. They eventually slowed, no longer coming too fast for him to even gag against them but still pushing into him one by one, sliding down the long tube in his throat to his stomach. At last, the tube began to withdraw, leaving Eryx limp and wrung out, pain still stabbing at his stomach, gasping and choking on air, feeling like his organs were all compressed by the oversized bloat of his belly.

The tube in his ass pulsed, and Eryx groaned in despair, bracing himself for another burst of liquid. When it didn't come, and instead the tube began to withdraw from inside him, he started to relax. It was a false sense of relief - instead of withdrawing all the way like the tube in his throat, it paused just inside his ass. Something huge and blunt pushed against the rim of his hole. Eryx clenched instinctively, but he could no more protect himself against this invasion than any of the other things the plant had done to him.

If the pain before had been bad, this was unbearable. Whatever it was stretched him open wider than any of the vines before, a burning, tearing ache that made Eryx scream in agony - which only made whatever the plant was shoving into him move more slowly, drawing out the sensation until Eryx thought he might pass out after all. Then the widest part of the thing slipped into him and the tube finally withdrew, followed by the vine working his prostate.

Eryx should have felt empty, but he didn't - whatever the plant had put inside him was huge and impossible to ignore. Eryx clenched around it but couldn't force it out, dizzily realizing that the plant must have _plugged_ him to keep him from expelling the seeds and the nectar before they were ready. He shuddered, sniffling, his teeth clenched to ward off anything else.

The tube in his nose pulled free without any warning, making him cough. His face was a mess, puffy and hot from crying, covered in slime and snot and tears. His stomach was so distended he couldn't see his cock, but he could feel it when the tendril inside withdrew achingly slow, finally allowing him to go soft. Eryx watched dully as a new swarm of hollow vines rose from deep within the plant, dripping slime. He couldn't even think what it would want from him now.

A gout of sickly-sweet smelling fluid emitted from the vines, dousing the top of his head. Eryx sputtered and spit, gagged at the taste of it, and was horrified all over again to realize that he couldn't retch, couldn't force his stomach to expel what was in it. Whatever the plant had done to him, it had made sure he couldn't get rid of the seeds rolling around in his belly.

The vines continued to move around him, spraying the cloying liquid over his shoulders and arms, concentrating on the places he was stuck to the plant wall. More vines began to wrap around him, gently cradling him as he gradually began to peel away from the sticky surface of the flower. Eryx's mouth went dry and his pulse quickened, trying to swallow down the desperate hope screaming in the back of his mind. The plant moved him slowly, tipped him to the side to account for his massively swollen abdomen, until he rested exhausted on a bed of writhing vines that began to lift him toward the mouth of the flower.

It couldn't be called an escape. The plant had done what it needed and now it was letting Eryx go, presumably to spread its seeds and propagate its species. The soft petals at the flower's mouth spiraled open, letting a shaft of true light pierce down into the flower's depths. Eryx squinted and flinched at it, his eyes having adjusted to the orange glow of the plant's insides. The vines lowered him to the forest floor and he slid from their grasp in a heap, gasping aloud and rolling over on his side to curl around his stomach. He could finally touch it, his hands slipping in the slimy nectar as he felt over the round, pregnant curve of it, the small, hard, seeds pressing against his palms through the thin barrier of skin. He felt sick, but his body wouldn't cooperate with what his mind wanted - he wanted them out, but it seemed that his body was determined to keep everything in.

Slowly, Eryx rolled over on his back, wincing when the weight of his belly seemed to compress his lungs, forcing him to breathe shallowly. He tried to reach down between his legs, flinching when his hand brushed his limp, overused cock, but he couldn't maneuver his arms around his swollen stomach. He made a noise of frustration through clenched teeth and struggled up onto his hands and knees, sliding on the slippery surface of fallen leaves and slick vines, sticky nectar still coating his body.

In this position he managed to work his hand down to his hole, feeling at the rim. It was puffy and sore, still gaping enough that two fingers slid inside easily. Eryx could feel the very base of the plug the plant had put into him. It was huge, bigger than anything Eryx had willingly put in himself, and his fingernails slid on the smooth surface. He couldn't get purchase on it to pull it out.

Eryx flopped back over onto his side, one hand cradling his stomach to keep the seeds from jolting inside him and sending more cramps shooting through his nerves. He was exhausted, trembling with the aftershocks of pain and fury at his own body's betrayal, but he couldn't just lie here and hope that being stuffed with alien plant seeds was the worst thing that would happen to him on this planet. Which was now firmly in the category of his least favorite planet ever - that was even counting Klixxa 3, and he'd spent six months in prison on Klixxa 3.

Slowly, Eryx dragged himself upright until he was sitting back on his heels, one hand still holding his bloated stomach. Moving at all made the plug inside him jab at his prostate, which made his spent cock twitch weakly. Eryx groaned and struggled to his feet, panting heavily, and re-oriented himself until he could once again see the river sparkling through the trees. First thing first, he would wash off this disgusting mess. Then he would try and make his way back to his ship and read the damn xenobotany briefing, like he fucking should have when he landed on this rock.

Toddling on unsteady legs, holding his belly and panting with exertion, Eryx staggered away from the plant. Its vines had slid down beneath the carpet of leaves again, spreading out to the edges of the clearing to trap the next unwary soul that crossed its path. Eryx eyed it as he shuffled past, every movement reminding him that his body had been used and left changed by its alien presence, and resolved to come back with something explosive and thorough once he'd figured out how to fix himself. Maybe he'd nuke it from orbit. It was the most comforting thought he'd had in hours.


End file.
